Rise of the New Era
by SonarPrime
Summary: Years have passed since the vanquish of Shendu and Drago, now all is at peace. So they thought a bigger much powerful evil has begun its move and it's up to a secret organization which has existed since the age of the "Demon". The Chan-clan is getting help along with several familiar faces who have much to atone for and must once again take their roles as new Guardians of Earth.


**Hiiiiii, all you JCA-fans. This will be one of my first fiction stories with the series, so no pressure please. Silly me, haven't even introduced myself I'm SonarPrime, SP for short but don't any of you dare relate me to Sentinal Prime. Big chinned jerk…**

**Sentinal Prime: HEY!**

**SP: Shut it, I'm talking with the readers here. Anyhow, like I said this is my first JCA story and will start right after the final season of the series. Don't worry this isn't going to be a romance fic between any of the characters and those who I might make up…..yet….but I'm focusing more on action and other kind of demons and magical beings and stories. **

**Also a small spoiler, every main good guys and bad guys are going to show up later in the chapters or other stories if I decide to create sequels or leave at one story. **

**BTW small reminders; when exams are coming up or I need to put my 100% focus on work don't expect to see any chapters anytime soon. Besides don't the cliffhangers make the stories more interesting? Come on you know what I mean!**

**Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 1**

_Since the beginning of time man and creatures from the land, sky and sea and even from deep space have lived in peace. A certain realm known as the Averta, a gathering place for the strongest, promising or wisest chosen by the Guardians of Averta to discuss many things happening in their world and their relations with one another. However not all was well, for sometimes certain realms and species would fight or wage war against each other. It was up to the Guardians and their chosen pupils to guide, lead and keep the peace between them all. The many fights and war cause a darker force to awaken, this great evil threatened all the realms. Those who fought against it failed and were destroyed, others cowered and bowed down before it in fear of their lives. For almost a decayed this Great Evil, named the Obias King ruled many realms with fear, oppression, corruption, hatred and deceit making him stronger by the moment._

_The Guardians and their pupils were the last hope of bringing back peace, the spell they used were to seal away the Obias King along with his forces. Each member were to perform a ritual sealing away parts of the Obias King's power as well as his physical form and the last rituals needed to be perform by the last two pupils; one of the pupils was named the King of Oni Tarakudo. He and his Queen Maiko the daughter of the Wind and Mountain spirits were the last two to complete their part of the ritual. However the Obias King discovered the plans of the Guardians and took immediate actions against them. He performed a spell on the people, who were protected by the Oni's and turned them against the King and Queen. The other Guardians and their pupils tried everything they could to protect them and their two daughters. When the ritual was finally completed, Obias made one attempt and threw his sword towards Tarakudo, Maiko saw this and threw herself in front of her beloved allowing the sword to pierce through her heart._

_After the Obias and his forces were sealed, the Guardians along with their pupils mourn the loss of the Oni Queen. Her oldest daughter was distraught at the sight of her mother covered in her own blood slowly withering away from the land of the living. Tarakudo held his beloved in his arms, hoping that some miracle could happen and return her to him. Alas the Queen smiled one more time for her beloved before closing her eyes allowing eternal sleep to take her._

_Years have passed and the spell which made the humans go against the Oni's withered away slowly, however a few still feared the Guardians and renamed them Demons instead. All those who knew of this felt sorrow grow in their hearts but still continued their duty to protect. However the same could not be said for the Oni King Tarakudo, after his beloved departure from the land of the living he became isolated and rarely made an appearance. The only one who would see him were his daughters and SIC Ikazuki, even though they tried everything to get him out of his shell he still could not get over his grief for his late wife. The last straw on the camel's back , as the saying goes was when a servant maid raised to believe that all the Oni's were evil and file creatures cast a spell on the evening tea for the Oni King, however the spell was not powerful enough and that was when his grief turned to anger. He casts his shadows amongst the land covering everything that was once beautiful and in light in darkness. His daughters tried to reason with him and to not punish all humans, as well as his entire land. However they pleas went unheard, he even attacked his oldest daughter and scarred her neck in the process. After this she took her youngest sister and made way for the Averta realm to plead with the Guardians._

_The Guardians could only do so much, but Tarakudo made an attempt to rage war against all the other pupils as well as The Guardians. Devastated by this, all the pupils and the Guardians created a powerful magic and locked Tarakudo up in the very world where the Shadowkhan reside. Another result the Generals of Tarakudo were turned to masks and sentenced across the entire planet, far away from each other and impossible to be found by anyone. Devastated the two sisters were left under the care of a trusted human family who would see to it that they will be safe from humanity's hatred for the Pupils and Guardians._

_Several years have passed and those dark days have lastly been forgotten, however the damaged done by Tarakudo have left the Pupils in a devastating position. Certain humans sought out to destroy them constantly and with time they grew bitter towards certain groups of humans. However a surviving general of the Obias King had hid himself amongst the humans ever since his master's defeat and swore to resurrect him as soon as he could. That was not possible with the Guardians pupils still watching over them, he created a spell which led the pupils to become evil and over time they were known as the seven demons, each ruling their own part of the world. Time passed and the Guardians could not reverse what was happening, their only choice was to vanquish the Demons to another realm with the help of the demons own pupils. It broke their own hearts when their masters had become such monsters, but safe humanity and themselves from even greater destruction, they performed their rituals with tremendous and whole-hearted dedication. In the end when they found out about the general being the cause of their master's recent behavior they forged a trump card in secret. With the very same powers they formed a map of the hidden doors that allows each of the Pupils to enter this realm once more. This was called the Pan Ku box, the young pupils set out to find the general and to find a way to free their masters from his wretched spell. Alas this was not meant to be, for the general had gathered his own followers through manipulation and control of their weak hearts. The young pupils were defeated and the general had fled, searching for a way to revive his master even if it meant he had to search for a million years he would find it. The Guardians furious of the events knew he might succeed so they forged their own search to finding a way of breaking the spell and to make the Shadowkhan King remember what his beloved had sacrificed herself for. Tarakudo's daughters were as much determined to set everything right and thus began their training for the battle yet to come._

_Now thousands of years have passed and both sides of good and evil have flourished around the world which humanity has lead its own legacies. Now the time has come to truly see which will triumph, which side will stand and which will fall._

**Well this is it for now. What do you all think?**

**Please R&R! **

**PS: If you all are wondering whom some of the OC's in the story are going to be check out my Renegades file, those are going to be some of them, but a spoiler Tarakudo's kids aren't in there;p**


End file.
